Talk:Jack Bauer before Day 1
Timeline inconsistency A title that I'm sure sends a shiver down the spines of many. But hopefully this won't be too hard to resolve. Reading over the info here, it's obvious Trinity comes first - "Jack assists at the newly opened Counter Terrorist Unit. That's one done. However, next is One Shot: "Jack Bauer is assigned as Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles.". Then it's Nightfall, and I don't have a problem with One Shot occuring before that. However, then it's Hell Gate, which says "Jack had recently become Special Agent in Charge of CTU...". Should this not be before Nightfall then? Surely it wouldn't say this after Nightfall, and presumably there is a certain amount of time between One Shot and Nightfall as Jack would not be swanning off to do a Delta Force mission too soon after his new job appointment? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : There are several errors here. Jack began working at CTU-LA in One Shot, assigned as the Director of Field Operations (although the first printing did erroneously say "Special Agent in Charge"). I recall no mention in Operation Hell Gate about Jack recently becoming SAiC, or that he was new to the job in any way. Timeline-wise OHG does fit better taking place before Nightfall, though. My (ever-unfinished) personal timeline puts OS in '97, OHG in '99, ON in '00 and D1 in '02. So far things seem to work well this way. --Proudhug 05:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) So you're happy for me to swap them around here, and on the Timeline page? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : Yup. Until strong evidence arises for the opposite order. --Proudhug 16:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Women It talks about Diane Huxley as well as other women that he didn't meet until after Day 1. Should these be in here? --BauerJ24 19:20, 14 April 2007 (UTC) : No. --Proudhug 19:32, 14 April 2007 (UTC) DELTA FORCE/CAG The Combat Applications Group is another name for Delta Force so should one of them be deleted from the page. : Perhaps but I believe that the person who wrote that was just duplicating how they saw that information from an IU source, which takes precedence over real life of course in an IU article like this. 04:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Age Re: All this recent edits on Jack's age, I don't think the age can be put in the sidebar unless it was actually mentioned in the episode. All this calculations of time passed between seasons is irrelevant on this, or so I think. At least that's what I thought. Someone like Blue Rook or Pyramidhead can jump in. Thief12 22:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : It seems dubious to me (but not impossible) about Jack's age. However the only important question here is the source. You may want to ask that editor where he is getting his information. 04:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::After more edits of his age, I've removed it. His supposed age on Day 8 has no place on an article entitled "Jack Bauer before Day 1". The age field on the main Jack Bauer page is a different story however--Acer4666 08:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Jack against Henderson Checking the thing about the age, I noticed the sentence in the last paragraph that said Jack "built a case against three federal agents (including Seth Campbell and Christopher Henderson) who were accepting bribes". However, on Day 5, he tells Henderson that he wasn't lead investigator in the case. I don't remember, though, if something different was said in previous seasons (before they added Henderson's name). Thief12 12:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC)